


Mad as rabbits

by The_poisoned_youth



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Cuddling, Eaater, Egg Hunt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_poisoned_youth/pseuds/The_poisoned_youth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon wants to do something exciting for Easter so he makes and egg hunt for the rest of the band . Ryan is not on board</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad as rabbits

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first time writing fanfic I just thought I'd give it a go constructive Criticism is defiantly appreciated  
> Happy Easter <3

It was Easter Day ay they had one show today but they arrived early at the venue and Brendon had a plan to make this the best Easter ever. 

Ryan was sat beside Spencer on the couch reading his book and Jon was sitting in an armchair across from the couch on the other side of the coffee table Having a conversation with Spencer when Brendon burst into the room holding a plastic bag . Brendon was smiling ear to ear and happily spoke " I have a surprise" pulling a mask with the lower half of if a rabbits face on it and putting on spencer. Spencer rolled his eyes in fondness of how childish Brendon was as he skipped over to Jon putting a chicken beak on him causing Jon to giggle slightly. Then Brendon strolled to Ryan who had not yet looked up from his book Brendon quickly snatched the book out if Ryan's hand causing Ryan to glare at him " what the hell Brendon" Ryan growled Brendon didn't respond just pulled out a headband with two rabbit ears on it and stuck it on Ryan's head. " ok so I have a game " Brendon gleamed Ryan reached up starting to pull off the headband " no keep it on" Brendon pouted " come on Brendon I look ridiculous" Brendon smile only grew as he replyed " aw no you don't ryry you look just as cute as ever" a small blush crept up Ryan's cheeks ryan dropped his hand back down letting bren continue " so yeah I have game" Brendon paused giving Jon time to say " ok what kind of game" Brendon bounced on the heels of his feet happily squealing " we'll since its Easter I made an egg hunt ! , so yeah I've hidden a bunch if eggs around the venue and you guys have to find them" as Jon and spencer rose to there feet Ryan turned to Brendon " no way " he stated " c'mon ry it'll be fun there's even a prize for the winner " Brendon gleamed Ryan's face darkened even more " I don't care about your stupid prize or your stupid game Brendon im not five years old so It will not be fun so give me my book back " Brendon smile fell as he handed Ryan book back and abruptly left the room

Spencer glared at Ryan as he continued his book "dude are you not at all guilty at the fact you just upset Brendon come on dude even your not that cold hearted " Ryan was guilty it did came out a little harsher then It was meant to but Brendon was being annoying, Brendon took his book ,Brendon deserved it right? he glanced up to met Spencer's harsh stare " fix this" Spencer said Ryan stood up time to find Brendon.

As Ryan walked on to the bus he heard a soft sniffling noise causing his heart to break a little bit dammit he hated feeling guilty Ryan sighed pushing open the door to the bunks "Brendon" he said softly sitting at the end of Brendon's bed " go away" Brendon's muffled voice came out from under the cover Ryan scooted up and pulled the cover up shuffling under and wrapping his arms around Brendon "I'm sorry I'll play if you want me to" Ryan said into the back of brendons neck causing Brendon to sniffling to stop as he became quiet "so so sorry " he whispered sending shivers down Brendon's spine as he nuzzled into the back of Brendon's neck "s'ok" Brendon said sleepily rolling to face Ryan and snuggling his face into Ryan 

"Guys show time " Spencer yelled storming into the bunks to see Ryan and Brendon curled up together fast asleep spencer smiled at the sight " time to get ready " spencer said again a little bit softer this time but still with enough force to wake them up which caused Brendon and Ryan to both groan and roll out of bed. While they were getting ready Ryan approached Brendon " we're good right " Ryan said hopefully "of course" Brendon gleamed "I could never be mad at you for too long" Brendon giggled while ruffling Ryan's hair Ryan huffed playfully then turn to pout at Brendon "now I've got to go do my hair again " Ryan said turning to leave Brendon watched him go with a smile on his face and a fuzzy feeling in his stomach .

On stage the show was going well they just finished I write sins not tradgities when Ryan saw and egg sitting on the edge of the stage a small smile graced Ryan's face as he approached it sliding it into his pocket letting that small smile turn to a full grin within seconds then walking back over to his little stage area. Yeah Brendon was childish but sometimes it was unfairly adoreable

As they walked off stage adrenaline still pumping through there veins Ryan strolled over towards Brendon "look what I found" he said smiling wildly while holding up the egg for Brendon to see " so technically I win cause I'm the only one that found an egg" Ryan stated smile slowly growing "so technically I get the prize" Brendon smiled slightly and made his way across the room towards Ryan before wrapping his arms around Ryan's neck and softly pressing his lips into Ryan's , Ryan let out a small gasp allowing Brendon to slid his tongue in to explore Ryan's mouth but soon pulled back breathless grinning like a maniac leaning his forehead against Ryan's.  
" happy Easter ry"


End file.
